


A truth forged in magic

by TheForrestofFanfic



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bromance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForrestofFanfic/pseuds/TheForrestofFanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur slays the bastet but sees a figure in the dark running towards where the mortally wounded beast had just flown. Arthur decides to follow to see why this person is out after the city curfew what he finds both shocks and shames him. Reveal fic. Bromance. No slash!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Truth burns

The warning bell rang and Arthur ran to the armoury with his fellow knights, the constant deathly notes repeated in his head until they were burnt in to memory and all that he could think about. He had people to save and a monster to be rid of.

His armour was strapped on, his breastplate shone in the moonlight as the knights of Camelot marched out of the castle entrance and in to the courtyard, they turned and faced their captain and prince.

His cloak billowed behind him; it burned red. It was a signal to all others that they should be aware that Camelot is defended by men that, like fire, spread throughout their opponents turning everything to ash.  

“Knights of Camelot tonight it is time we rid our fair city and its innocent people of this beast and we must once again show that magic, no matter its form, has no place in Camelot” A huge cheer resounds from the knights clad in metal armour as they march out of the courtyard and in to the square.

Arthur’s eyes widened as he saw the great black cat like creature rip the skin off of its former captor, Halig. The Pendragon paid him no heed though, he was a warrior and now this creature would know it. He barely flinched at the sight of the dead body as he forced his shimmering sword in to the air and called his men to rally around the bastet. They had the magical creature cornered but it was a ferocious beast and was slicing through the armour of his knights like it was paper.

The Prince gripped the pummel of his sword tighter and gritted his teeth not daring to break contact with the bastet’s golden irises. As his knights took it in turns to strike forth at the beast Arthur couldn’t help but feel mesmerised by the golden embers of its eyes, he had done many things this year against magic and for the fight against it but there were rare moments in his life where he questioned his father’s judgement on the outlawed practice of it.

Arthur had seen so much magic, so much bad and little good but surely if there was little good that meant at least good magic did exist. Mordred for example was but a scared child and he seemed completely harmless but he had seen people who had said the same for murderers. The subject of magic and his allegiance to his father conflicted within him a lot and he had to find a way to simplify his choice.

However, he would have to first kill this magical beast which had taken a life each night since its arrival and escape. He saw that he had lost a few men but he gathered what was left of his knights and surrounded the beast. He charged forward, shield in front and sword ready to strike. Arthur used his shield to block the attack by the bastet before thrusting his steel blade in to the bastet’s abdomen.

The Prince allowed a breath of air to leave him as he stepped back, releasing his sword from the body of the bastet, to see that he had indeed landed a mortal wound to the animal. But before he or any of his knights could finish it he saw the creature’s eyes glance past them and then suddenly a gargoyle fell from the overhead balcony. Instinctively, he pushed his knights away from it and also managed to just avoid the stone structure.

He watched the beast fly away and knew it would not last long. He scanned the area for his knights to find a very dead Halig along with a few deceased knights. Arthur quickly looked away and in the moonlight he saw a figure moving in the night, he turned to see Leon handling the situation and gave him a nod as the Prince made to follow the night walker.

The man was quick on his feet as he raced towards what Arthur knew to be the catacombs. The knight took to the shadows as the dark figure turned and looked around him, his face caught the light and Arthur was more than surprised to see that the late night stroller was Merlin. Arthur waited for his manservant in the darkness calculating through all the possible reasons that Merlin was out after curfew.

He hoped it wasn’t anything illegal.

The golden haired man was about to nod off to sleep when he caught movement straight ahead of him. It was Merlin but he was carrying someone, a woman. The two caught the light and Arthur saw the dress that Merlin had been carrying in the castle not two days ago. His manservant was stealing dresses? For a lover no less but that didn’t explain why he was carrying her around the square maybe she was quite high maintenance.

He watched as his manservant left the city walls. “What is this idiot doing now?” The Prince muttered under his breath as he went to follow though his heart was inflamed with ache with the unknowing of his manservant’s actions.

He followed the two until Merlin stopped at the lake and gently placed his assumed lover against the shore. The sun was starting to rise above the hills and Arthur smiled as the slight heat touched his face but as he looked upon the two night walkers he now saw a very different image.

The dress was stained with red and Arthur had seen enough to know that it was blood but how had she come across such injuries? And why didn’t Merlin take her to Gaius if she was seriously injured?

Just then he started to hear their whispers. With the stealth of a hunting fox, the Prince crept past the undergrowth and began to eavesdrop on their last conversation. Arthur couldn’t help but feel internally disgusted with himself as he breached the privacy of his best…manservant.

“You remembered” Her voice was like honey and it had incomparable happiness in the tone which confused the Prince greatly, she was dying wasn’t she?

“Of course, I’m sorry for what that sorcerer did to you” Sorcery. What was he to think of magic if things like this were to happen so often? Magic had just ruined his servant’s future with this woman.

“Merlin, you have nothing to be sorry for and neither does Arthur” Wait! What could he possibly have to do with the death of this girl? He wouldn’t dare hurt anyone Merlin cared for at least without good reason.

“I know but I just wish it didn’t have to be him that struck you” Suddenly the pieces fitted together like a simple jigsaw, she was the human form of the bastet and Merlin had let her free and the fool had obviously fallen in love with her

“There must be something I can do, some way to save you” Only magic could possibly save her now and there were no sorcerers in these forests, his father made sure of that.

“You’ve already saved me. You made me feel loved” Arthur couldn’t help but think of Gwen, his Guinevere who warmed his heart like no other, he would never get the chance to make her feel loved. His father wouldn’t hear of it.

“I don’t want you to go” The crack in Merlin’s voice almost killed him.

“One day, Merlin, I will repay you. I promise”

Arthur moved back in to the trees and slumped against a tree still hidden and watched as Merlin dragged the boat from the edge of the lake. He watched as his friend placed flowers of all kinds in the boat and he didn’t dare break contact as he watched Merlin lower the girl in to the boat. The girl he had killed.

 _“Astýre._ ” The words made Arthur snap from his sulking and stand straight as he watched the boat float out. Had Merlin just used magic?

 _“Wæcce on sæbát bælfýr mæst.”_ The boat ignited in to an inferno in the middle of the lake and there was no denying that his manservant, his friend, the only trust worthy person in his life had magic.

He said the only thing that could come to mind as the firestorm of emotions whipped up inside of his mind and he quietly made his way behind him

“I’m sorry”


	2. Magic in the forge

Merlin’s eyes flickered open, the world around him blurred in to a mixture of reds, browns and blacks as it span constantly and sporadically with no single axis. He tried to move but found an indescribable pain at the side of his head causing him to clutch at it. He could feel the lump that had risen from his head and he couldn’t help but think that he had dreamed Freya up after comically tripping over a root.

That couldn’t possibly be true though because if he just closed his eyes the blurred image of the world around him carved itself in to a clear painting of Freya. He could still taste her luscious pink lips, he could still feel her wet tongue pressing against his cracked bottom lip and distantly he could still hear her lusting moans as their lips connected.

She was definitely real.

Suddenly, he heard a door open and he jumped straight up only to be pulled back on to cold stone by metal chains. The warlock took in his surroundings as everything became clear to him and found that he was in the dungeons of Camelot and in front of him was the Prince and he didn’t look to happy.

“Arthur whatever it is they said I did I swear on my life that I didn’t” He saw the hard stare and tried to remember the previous day’s events but all he could see was the boat igniting in to flame and the broken fragments of his heart that burnt with it.

“They say you performed magic Merlin” The sorcerer gasped as he looked deep in to Arthurs pale blue eyes and he found he could see no emotion; no hate, no malice, no anger or betrayal. Nothing. He didn’t know if he wanted this or all the hate, malice, anger and betrayal.

“Who is ‘they’ milord? I assure you they’re mistaken” He tried to plead but Arthur would not shift. Who had seen him perform magic that would convince Arthur indefinitely? Arthur was his friend and even if Arthur wouldn’t acknowledge it, it was plain for all to see that he thought no different of his manservant.

“If it was any one else but this person then I would have doubted it myself Merlin” There were many people Arthur trusted so strongly; there was his father, Morgana, Gwen, Sir Leon and he’d like to think himself as well. Morgana and Gwen wouldn’t turn him in although Morgana would probably skin him alive for not telling her all those weeks ago when she had told him of her gift.

“Your father?” He questioned but could take nothing from the usually easily read Arthur. Surely the only person that could say anything against Merlin and be believed completely by Arthur would be the King himself.

“No, someone whom I trust more than anyone in the five kingdoms” Merlin could work this out. If it wasn’t his father who Arthur thought the world of then it must be someone who had been closer with him than even his own father.

“What did you see milord?” The warlock thought his perceptive eyes caught a slight slip of shock but it was soon wiped by the emotions Merlin was waiting for; anger and betrayal.

“I saw you and the bastet in human form” Another gasp. Merlin thought he couldn’t breathe as the images rushed to his mind: Freya dead, the boat aflame, an apology from behind him and a blow to the head, then darkness.

The Prince of Camelot had seen everything.

“Arthur please hear me out” Merlin came straight to the bars and kneeled in front of his master, both knees planted firmly on to the ground and his head low.

“It is why you are here, I will hear you out.” Merlin’s face lit up but soon hid it after a dark stare from Arthur “Then Gwen, Morgana and Gaius will all hear you to” At this Merlin grabbed hold of the bars, his knuckles whitening and his eyes wide..

“No Arthur don’t do that please, I am not ready to tell them, especially Morgana” At this Arthur’s head whipped around quickly.

“What has she got to do with this?” He demanded. His fists were wrapped around the bar as the manservant quickly backed away from it.

“Just listen to me, no interruptions though, this could take a while” Arthur unlocked the gate and Merlin quickly moved away towards the corner of the room.

“I’m listening” Arthur took a seat on the bench.

“I was born with magic” At Arthurs predictable protest Merlin raised his hand and the prince slowly shut his mouth “I could make things float before I could even walk or talk, the only people in the village that knew were my mother and my best friend Will” He watched as it dawned on Arthur that Will had lied for Merlin. “I left because my mother wanted me to have more control over it and she told me to go to Gaius”

“Wait, so he knows?” At Merlins nod Arthur punched the brick wall in anger at yet more lies from someone so close to him and sat gritting his teeth but motioned for him to go on.

“I met the dragon under Camelot that same day” Arthur’s expression was almost laughable but the serious tension quelled the desire to do so “He has helped me protect you and Camelot but he has biased views on certain people due to the futures he sees” Merlin thought on the dragons feelings towards Morgana and Mordred, it was obvious that at this point neither had any desire to kill Arthur and take Camelot for themselves but that didn’t make Merlin any less wary.

“Why would a dragon help the son of the man who trapped him down there twenty years ago?” Arthur questioned as he started to pace.

“You have a destiny Arthur Pendragon” Merlin never used his last name but it seemed fitting when talking of the man’s great destiny.

“What is this destiny I am apart of?” Arthur queried sitting back down and Merlin noticed how the prince began to fidget as he quickly sat up straighter and moved forward to a point where he was hanging off the edge of the bench.

“You are the once and future king and along with Emrys, that’s me by the way, you will unite Albion and return magic back to its land in order to guide us to a peaceful time of prosperity” He found himself grinning at the thought of it but Arthur seemed more worried and shocked at the revelation, he wasn’t much different when the dragon had told him the same.

“Why me?” The prince’s confused features were only met with his manservant’s grinning ones.

“I ask myself the same every day, do you know how hard it is saving your life whilst not being discovered as a warlock?” Thankfully, that enticed a genuine smile from his master.

“A warlock?” Arthur pondered still slightly smiling. The Prince did not break eye contact with Merlin although the warlock could tell his mind was elsewhere.

“Someone born of magic” Merlin said simply.

“Are there many of you?” Arthur wondered off handedly.

“There were” The manservant deadpanned.

Silence loomed over the two as Merlin watched in anticipation to see what the once and future king would decide to be his fate. Merlin didn’t want to die, nobody does but he had only spent two years at Camelot and he wanted to experience his time here for a little longer. Merlin had a prat to protect and friends to be loyal to and Merlin was still sure that Morgana could be saved, no matter what the dragon said.

“Why won’t you tell Morgana of your magic? I thought you two were close” Merlin smiled “Not too close though” Arthur warned to which Merlin nodded his head furiously.

“It is because the dragon and many others have prophesised her to be Camelot’s downfall” Merlin knew that Arthur would not even believe an ounce of that information and to be honest neither did Merlin, not fully anyway, but if she was destined to do so then how could he possibly stop a force such as destiny?

“Anything else I should be worried about? Will the young druid boy I saved last year be coming back to get me?” He said jokingly but Merlin kept a stoic expression and looked him straight in the eye.

“Mordred is destined to kill you” Arthurs smile dropped instantly.


	3. The first sparks of the flame

Arthur marched through the faded white bricked halls of Camelot with a very different perspective on his own life and that of others, especially those who practiced magic.

Two months ago the Prince of Camelot had seen his manservant consorting with a druid who took on the form of a dangerous creature under cover of darkness and who claimed a victim per night. He had also found that his manservant had developed a romantic relationship with the woman in human form and that her bastet form was the cause of a curse. Unfortunately, he learnt this after driving a sword through her abdomen whilst she was in bastet form.

That same night Arthur had seen his friend use magic in Camelot. Confusion and anger rotted his brain in that moment and he did the first thing that came to mind, the first thing he was told to do when facing a sorcerer. Kill instantly or bring them to Camelot to await trial. The Prince knocked him out, dragged him back to Camelot and put him in the dungeons and was going to alert the guards of the traitor’s crimes when Arthur looked upon his manservant. He saw that Merlin hadn’t really changed. His manservant didn’t suddenly look evil or twisted or demonic, he just looked like Merlin. So he waited for the traitor to wake so he could see the change for himself.

What the Prince actually saw was worlds away from his expectation, he was expecting a true persona to emerge forth, an evil, a disease, an unrecognisable anger but he still acted as kindly, as loyal and as noble as Merlin always did. Magic hadn’t changed him and if Merlin had magic as long as he said he did it wasn’t going to change him anytime soon.

There was also the problem of Morgana. Merlin had explained the day after being locked in the dungeons that Morgana had Seer magic and although Arthur was still a little hazy on what that meant he wanted her to know that Arthur would accept her no matter what. Merlin had protested for some stupid reason which Arthur had decided to promptly name ‘Merlin reasons’ but for the time being the Prince said he wouldn’t say a word to her.

During the two months Arthur had been subject to a whole new aspect of Camelot, the ‘Merlin aspect’. Arthur had been enchanted by King Alined’s jester and had almost started a war with his foolishly fake love of the lady Vivian and this was the first instance that he realised that Merlin never once stopped protecting him and Camelot. He also saw the first instance of Morgana’s turn to the dark side of magic. He was sure her love for Mordred had been the cause for it but Alvarr’s sweet talk seemed to seal the deal. However, giving up on his adopted sister was not an option.

Arthur strode through the huge oak doors and in to the council chambers. He noticed Merlin first and smiled in acknowledgement which was quickly returned discreetly and he then bowed to his father before taking his throne next to him.

“I am a herder from the northern plains, Sire. Three nights back, we were camped beneath the walls of Idirsholas.” Arthur had heard of the place, it had some old wives tale behind it but of course he didn’t believe in it nor recall it.

“I’m not sure I would’ve chosen such a place.” His father mocked. Arthur found himself disliking how the King seemed to treat his subjects, he would never stop loving the man for he was his father but that didn’t mean he couldn’t disagree quietly.

“Good pasture is scarce at this time of year, sire” Arthur nodded his head and thought on how he would be treating the man as king and how he would be solving such tribulations as the quality of pasture in his kingdom.

“And what is it you have to tell me?” His father spoke in a neutral tone but with an edge that demanded importance. Despite disagreements of his acts there were many times where his father was a good king. He could be concise and straight to the point, honourable and just in judgement, apart from when it came to magic of course.

“While we were there we, we saw smoke rising from the citadel” Arthur’s brows furrowed and he saw the same look on Merlin’s face. He should stop spending so much time with him or he’ll end up with the same stupid grin as well.

“And did you see anything else?” Gaius stepped forward and enquired the man with his ‘eye brow of doom’ as Merlin put it.

“No” The peasant replied quickly.

“Did you go inside?” The King prompted leaning far forward on his throne for what reason Arthur could not fathom surely whatever the tale behind this place was it was a myth. Not every myth and legend was true.

“No. Nobody has stepped over that threshold for 300 years! You must know the legend, Sire.” Fear was stretched across the peasants face and Arthur desperately tried to recapture the memory of when he was a child and Gaius taught him of the legend.

Luckily, Gaius was on hand to do so again “When the fires of Idirsholas burn, the knights of Medhir will ride again.”

“See to it this man is fed and has a bed for the night.” His father dismissed him with a wave of his hand and turned to Arthur “Take a ride out there.”

“Why?” Arthur questioned, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“So we can put people’s minds at rest” Sighed the King.

“Surely this is superstitious nonsense?” The prince lifted his eyes to meet his father’s which were hard as always.

“Gather the guard and do as I say” His father spoke sternly and sharply and that was enough for Arthur to take his leave. He knew Merlin would come. If the legend was scaring his father then they would need him.

Arthur’s small party of knights along with the prince’s secret sorcerer Merlin rode through the forests towards Idirsholas. Arthur had spoken with Gaius and Merlin about the Knights of Medhir, if they had in fact risen once more then a sorcerer was behind it and he hoped to any god that would listen that it wasn’t Merlin.

“What’s that noise?” A sudden voice spoke from behind him. He turned to see Merlin looking quite distraught. Usually he would smile or grin at the servant’s cowardice but now he was equipped with the information that Merlin was perhaps the bravest man in Camelot.

“What noise?” His instincts were on full alert however he schooled himself as much as possible as to not worry his knights or seem informal in taking a servant’s word over his own highly trained instincts.

“A sort of trembling sound” In reality, he had heard it. He was a hunter, his senses were always in maximum usage but for the benefit of the younger knights he had with him on this trip he resolved to a hearty joke.

“That’s your knees knocking together” He smiled and laughed with the other knights but turned to show Merlin he believed him with a simple nodding gesture.

After an hour or so of riding, an unusually quiet party of knights came up to Idirsholas. Each knight leapt off their horses and Merlin slipped off his own and trailed a little behind Arthur. The Prince glanced around to see his faithful manservant at his side and he hoped that his magic would not be needed today.

Taking the lead Arthur lowered his hand until it hovered above the camp site fire; he felt the heat rise from the ashes and it was obvious that someone had been here not only an hour ago maybe less.

“It seems part of Josephs story was true. Probably just travellers passing through.” Arthur more wished than stated. He took a quick scan around himself before he heard Merlin from behind him.

“Or maybe not.”

Arthur unsheathed his sword and span to face his enemy. They were clad in metal armour but it had suffered what seemed to be years of weathering, the chainmail were cut in places and they all wore metal masks hiding their faces.

Arthur charged forward knowing his full party of knights were behind him, they clashed steal and he could see in the corner of his eyes several men going down. Finally, Arthur struck a blow but the knight didn’t even flinch as he moved forward towards the Prince. Another swing to the knight but it made no difference and Arthur lost his sword in the gut of one of his enemies.

“Arthur” The prince turns to find a sword land in his hands and he grins but he turns to see the onslaught of metal knights coming straight for him and his manservant.

“Run, Merlin. Go!” He shouts. Arthur makes a defensive blockade between him and Merlin but he sees Merlin stop just before the entrance. “What are you…? Do as I say!” The much stronger knight gave his friend a hard push through the entrance and batted away the incoming swords.

“Arthur get back, let me handle this!” Arthur moves back through the entrance but his sword is kept up and forward as he watches the knight’s approach at a brisk pace. “ _Astríce”_ The Prince of Camelot watched in awe as all the knights were forced at least 10 metres back. “ _Ahríes þæc!”_ Arthur then shielded himself as he watched the rocks collapse covering the chamber.

“Amazing.” They stood in contented silence for a few moments until the prince recollected himself “We need to mount up and get to Camelot as quickly as possible. There we can gather reinforcements and then we can begin the hunt for the sorceress who woke these…Knights of Medhir.”

The two smiled at each other for a moment before breaking in to a sprint to get to their horses. Both quickly jumping on to them they galloped at a break neck pace towards Camelot.

However, they didn’t see one of the older knights slack jawed as he witnessed the Prince of Camelot and a sorcerer acting like the best of friends.

 

 

 


	4. A burning fire

_The two smiled at each other for a moment before breaking in to a sprint to get to their horses. Both quickly jumping on to them they galloped at a break neck pace towards Camelot._

_However, they didn’t see one of the older knights slack jawed as he witnessed the Prince of Camelot and a sorcerer acting like the best of friends._

Arthur and Merlin gallop at high speeds towards Camelot and ride quickly through the thick forests and up the dirt path towards the silver gates that lead in to the great white citadel. Once they arrive, the two compatriots are surprised to see two Camelot guardsmen on the floor. Worried, Arthur moves towards them and checks their pulse.

“Are they dead?” Merlin asks sounding quite concerned luckily Arthur had positive news but he doubted it would last.

“No, they’re breathing.” He hears Merlin sigh in relief and smiles and how much his servant seemed to care for everyone in Camelot. Arthur supposed it wasn’t so strange considering Merlin did protect every single one of them as much as one man could.

“What’s happened to them?” Arthur quickly started looking around but in seeing no other signs of life around the gate he cautiously moves forward in to the city of his birth.

“I don’t know” Arthur replies before breaking in to a jog to get to the courtyard only to see many guards and knights like the two guards before strewn about all seemingly unconscious. “What’s going on?” Arthur ponders frustrated at their predicament.

 _The knights of Medhir must have been a diversion or at least a part of a bigger plan,_ Arthur thinks.

Suddenly, a sound is heard from behind and they both jump in recoil. Arthur pulls out his sword and Merlin raises his hand however they both look strangely at the horse that trots past them with a man that sleeps lying on his steed.

“I’ll get Gaius” Merlin says before running towards the castle and in through the entrance. “Arthur?!” The Prince hears him from inside the castle and he turns and sprints towards the voice hoping against hope that the casualties had not started to pile up yet.

He finds Merlin in front of a staircase where a few servants lie completely still and unmoving however, like the rest they are still alive and still breathing. “They’re all fast asleep. Must be some kind of sickness” Merlin looks at him with a somewhat shocked and slightly scared expression on his face and Arthur would be lying if he didn’t say that he mirrored that same expression.

Suddenly, Arthur realises his first priority in cases of emergency, the king. “Where’s my father?” Arthur rushes in to the council chamber to find it completely abandoned. “Where is he?” Arthur pulled at his hair and almost yelped as he pulled a little too hard on one strand tearing it out.

Both Arthur and Merlin run in to the physicians chambers “Gaius!” Merlin shouts but to no avail as they find Gaius also asleep on his working desk. “Must be the work of magic.” Merlin says solemnly.

“Can’t you counteract it with your magic?” He looks up questioningly but quickly explains as he sees Merlin’s confused expression. “Like how a sword blocks an attack?” Merlin had used an analogy to explain magic to him he had said that _‘magic is like a sword it isn’t good or bad it just is and it is the people who use it which are either good or bad’_. If that was true then, like swords, they could fight it using magic.

“Yes, I could but I would need to know where the spell is taking its power from. This much magic couldn’t simply be the work of an incantation it would need something to boost the power.” Honestly, Arthur could barely keep up with the features and functions of magic and how it worked and all of the other factors that came with it.

“How could you find out?” Silence came as he watched Merlin think, he seemed to be at war with himself on a certain subject but Arthur didn’t have time for indecision. “Come on Merlin we don’t have time for this. We need to find my father; think whilst we look for him” Arthur then turned and ran out of the door where he could just about make up the lighter steps of his servant behind him.

They run past Morgana’s chambers to find the door slightly jarred and Arthur sees a dress he would recognise a mile away. They stepped in to see Gwen all clad in yellow and Arthur could not help but think how beautiful she looked in that moment despite the chaotic feelings of desperation, worry, frustration and a dash of fear his love for the servant poked out above the rest.

A sudden noise was made from behind the curtain and the prince watched as he allowed Merlin to move forward, he could handle himself Arthur figured and if not the best swordsman in the five kingdoms was right behind him.

Merlin reaches for the figure and he jumps in shock as the person in question screams. “Morgana, Morgana it’s me Merlin. It’s okay…” Arthur watched in surprise as Morgana seemed to almost instantly relax in his servants arms.

“I didn’t know it was you!” She exclaimed as she panicked looking pleadingly at both of them. Arthur came to stand in front of her and rest his hands on her shoulders looking eye to eye, she looked so scared, so terrified and it pained him greatly

“Calm down Morgana, just tell me what happened.” After a few slow breaths Morgana started to tell them what happened. She told them all about how people were feeling tired and then how every where she went people were passing out, she hadn’t seen his father or anything at all and she didn’t know why she was the only one awake.

Merlin and Arthur walked upfront whilst Morgana tried to keep up with their brisk pace. “I told her it was her magic protecting her” Merlin whispered to him.

“You mean it isn’t?” Arthur questioningly whispers back looking slightly concerned as he looked over his shoulder at Morgana who still seemed just as distressed as before.

“No, I feel the weight of exhaustion on me but my magic is helping me fight it. You will probably be feeling it a lot worse than I” Merlin gave him a slightly apologetic grin.

“I think you need to tell her now” Arthur suddenly says and Merlin whips his head around faster than Arthur had ever seen before.

“What, why?” Merlin almost shouts which brings Morgana’s attention to them. She gives Merlin a look of confusion but he just smiles and keeps walking. Arthur jogs up to him and they turn the corner to see the kings chambers at the end of the hall way.

“Because” Arthur whispers to carry on their conversation “If we all die here or if she dies here I want her to know that she was never alone. I’m going to tell her about knowing she has magic and the only people who know she has magic are you and Morgause so it will be a day for truths” He turns and grins brightly at his manservant who scowls at him.

They soon find Uther in his chambers and Arthur quickly devises a strategy. Morgana would stay and protect the king whilst he and Merlin went out searching for signs of life in the lower town and in the castle.

After completely scanning the area Merlin and Arthur meet back on the battlements to see eight riders galloping on their horses towards Camelot.

“According to the legend there were only seven knights of Medhir.” Merlin states in a neutral tone that Arthur thought could only come from a fearless knight of the realm but it some ways Merlin was just as much a knight than any of them.

“Then who’s the eighth rider?” Arthur looks at the eight sceptically.

_It’s got to be the sorcerer who awoke these knights, but who are they?_

“I don’t know. Camelot is defenceless.” At that Arthur couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Well, not completely defenceless.” He brotherly patted his arm on Merlin’s back and they shared a quick smile before becoming stoic serious once more “Come on. We have to get back to my father.”

Once Arthur and Merlin get back to Morgana the three of them start to drag the King quite unceremoniously through the castle. The three of them drag the rather heavy monarch through the hallways until they pull him in to Arthur’s chambers where Morgana and Merlin drop his legs to recover their breath.

“We can't leave him here! We have to lift him onto the bed.” Arthur shouts at the two who are still trying to recover from dragging his admittedly big father around the castle.

“Why? He's asleep. He's not going to know.” Merlin breathes back huffing and puffing.

“Merlin!” Arthur exclaims.

“Well...I'll get him a pillow.” He looks at his servant in shock as he staggers to the bed and grabs a pillow

“He's the King!” The prince almost screams

“All right. Two pillows.” He refrains from muttering the words idiot under his breath since Merlin will probably save them all today however he does notice the small giggle Morgana lets out.

“We can’t keep going like this. I need to speak with Kilgharrah” He hears Merlin murmur from behind him and nods his head for Merlin to go but quickly stops him before he leaves.

“I’m going to tell her now, what do you want her to know?” In that moment Merlin seemed so split, so torn and yet everything seemed so clear.

“Everything” He answered with no hesitation before turning to Morgana. He watches as he whispers something to her, she gasps and she looks back puzzled but he only sees Merlin’s signature smile. He looks on as Merlin creeps out of his chambers and wonders what price they’ll be paying today.

“Where is Merlin going?” Morgana asks her voice shaking. “Why did you let him go?” She looks so terrified for him or maybe it’s for herself whatever it is he’s never seen her look more frightened than now.

“Morgana what did he say?” Arthur looked at her with pleading eyes as he wondered if he had told her about his magic there and then.


	5. Walking into the fire

_“Morgana what did he say?” Arthur looked at her with pleading eyes as he wondered if he had told her about his magic there and then._

“He said that I was never alone.” Morgana seemed to be furiously calculating what that meant and he was sure that he wouldn’t have to fill in the gaps although it was probably best he did. “What did he mean Arthur?”

“Well, I guess we have time before Merlin actually does come back.” Arthur sits in the chair at his desk and invites Morgana to join him. He notices that there is still wine on the decanter and pours two glasses. “So, do you remember the bastet?” She nodded as he took a swig; this was going to be a long talk.

Meanwhile, Merlin runs towards the one place he knows he’ll get help, well he might anyway. Just then, the knights turn the corner and luckily he backs up into an alcove quick enough not to be seen by any of the patrolling knights. He will stop them and Morgause, Arthur knew his secret and now Morgana would know too. Everything will work out he told himself.

Merlin swiftly ran into the dragon’s cave. He lit a torch without a word as he quickly sped down the stairs almost tripping over more than once in his haste. He stared into darkness only to see the dragon asleep.

“What’s going on? Why is everyone asleep?” Merlin worriedly exclaimed but all he got in return was a snore from the oversized lizard. No, he couldn’t be asleep the dragons magic was far greater than any sorcerers’. “Please not you as well. I need your help! What am I going to do?! Don't pretend. I know you're listening to me.”

“I don't need to listen to you, Merlin. You always say the same thing: "Help me". And yet you refuse to give anything in return. Now you will face the consequence of that decision. Camelot's end is nigh, and there's nothing you can do about it.” Maybe Merlin was beginning to take the years of wisdom from the dragon for granted but he had been rather busy.

“I know I promised to free you, and I will!” Merlin wanted to, honestly he did but how could he trust a dragon with such hatred for the King? He could begin a rampage the entirety of Camelot.

“Hahahaha.” He was expecting such a response. His promises were becoming rather laughable at this point.

“I will! I promise!” He tried to convince the ancient dragon.

“I no longer trust your promises.” That was probably a fair choice but this time he needed the help, everyone was in danger from Morgause and he had no idea how to stop her.

“I swear on my mother's life!” He almost regretted it after the words left his tongue – almost.

“Careful what you say.” He didn’t have time for careful, he needed to save everyone and also he needed to see what Morgana would think of him now Arthur was busy outing him as a sorcerer.

“You have to help me. Please?” Merlin was getting desperate at this point and the dragon just had to string it out a little longer.

“Her life matters more to you than your own. This is an oath I believe you will honour.” This was definitely true. His mother meant everything to him she sheltered him from patrolling knights who would’ve killed him and protected him from the other villagers. He shivered to think what someone like Cenred would do with him.

“I will.” He stated confidently.

Back in Arthur’s chambers, Arthur was just finishing the entire story of everything he knew about her, Merlin and magic in general which really wasn’t a lot given how many times he suspected Merlin saved his life.

“And after Merlin saved us from our run in with the knights of Medhir we came here and found you and I’m’ sure you know it from there.” Arthur gave her a supportive smile as she tried to come to terms with everything.

“So, you’re okay with my magic?” Arthur nodded. “You won’t tell Uther?” He nodded again. “Thank you Arthur” She smiled and exhaled and it seemed like some of the weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

“I’m just glad there aren’t any secrets between us anymore.” The Prince smiled and hugged Morgana the way they used to when they were younger.

“Yes, about that?” Arthur stared at her with a hard expression. What had he missed that Merlin also missed, not a lot got past his servant.

“What don’t we know Morgana?” She squirmed under his glare. What else was she keeping from him?

“Morgause is my half sister.” She blurted out. Instantly, Arthur moved away and unsheathed his sword. Had she betrayed them? Him? Uther? Gwen? Merlin? She wouldn’t, would she?

“You! You’re working with her! Aren’t you?” He exclaimed though quietly as he was still aware of the knights patrolling the castle, soon they would check here and then what would he do?

“No Arthur! I’m not trying to take over the kingdom with her. I hate Uther and I want his reign to end and for magic to be free like every other magic user in this kingdom but I didn’t want this. When she asked-”

“Wait you met with her? What were you thinking? When was this?” Arthur had a stream of questions streaming through his head.

“Yes I met with her, she’s my half sister. I met her last night and I remember her saying some kind of incantation before everything went black and then I woke up and everyone was starting to sleep. I don’t understand what she’s doing.” If Morgana was completely genuine Arthur couldn’t tell, she was far better at disguising her intentions than he but maybe not as well as Merlin.

“I do.” They whipped around to see a solemn looking Merlin holding some sort of vile.

“Merlin.” Morgana mutters his name like it’s painful.

“We can’t do this now; we need to get out of here. The knights are coming.” Merlin quickly levitated the King using some kind of spell. Arthur guessed he was done hiding since the two of them knew.

As they left the chamber, Arthur covered their back while Morgana walked next to a levitating Uther and Merlin was up front. Two knights came out from the front and back. Arthur went straight into offensive pushing the knight back while Merlin used a spell to push the knight off of his feet and out through a window. He was full of surprises sometimes.

“Come on, let’s go!” Merlin shouted as he forced the other knight back who was locking blades with Arthur. He was glad for the help not that he would say anything.

They ran as fast as they could towards the council chambers. They just needed somewhere to hold for the moment so that they could figure a way to defeat Morgause and by the sounds of it Merlin had a plan. He knew he could count on Merlin.

When they got in Merlin lowered the King and Arthur barred the door to stop anyone from coming in but he didn’t think it would last long. Suddenly he realised how tired he was. He had been able to push it away with everything that was going on but now it started to take a toll on him. Hopefully it wasn’t noticeable.

“How you feeling?” Merlin suddenly appeared at his side looking a little worse for wear. Arthur suspected that it was because he used magic and it drained some of his energy.

“Not bad” He lied but he needed to make sure that he stayed strong for Merlin; he might be the only person who could help them now. Though he was starting to get a little tired.

“You sure?” Merlin asked again. He probably saw straight through the prince’s charade, he felt exhausted but he kept fighting it.

“Yeah, you?” Arthur flipped the subject onto him.

“Never better.” Merlin answered grinning as always. He didn’t know what he’d do without his friend here, and thank god he found out about his magic when he did rather than years in the future. He probably would’ve felt far more betrayed and it probably would’ve taken way longer than it did to forgive him and understand magic properly.

“Get me a pillow, could you.” Arthur jested back to him as he lay against the door. He started to drift and his sight became black…

“Don't mess around. Arthur you... Arthur? You need to stay awake.” Merlin’s voice was getting quieter and quieter.

SMACK!

“Merlin!” Morgana gasped as Arthur shouted at Merlin for hitting him round the face.

“That’s better!” Merlin shouted in his face. He was an unapologetic idiot sometimes.

“If you ever do that again…” Arthur warned but the threat didn’t carry through his tired voice.

“Well, don’t fall asleep then.” Merlin smiled as he strolled back over to Morgana.

“So you have magic.” Morgana started her eyes ablaze with fury at him.

“Yeah, ha about that.”

SMACK!

“Yep I deserved that.” Merlin admitted rubbing his cheek which was probably bright red.

“Yeah you did.” Came Arthur’s tired voice. He bit back a comment; this wasn’t the time for jokes especially after what he would have to do.

“Why didn’t you tell me? You thought I would sell you out to Uther? What kind of person do you take me for?” Morgana wiped away unshed tears refusing to look weak in front of him.

“No none of that but I couldn’t tell you because of your destiny.” Merlin tried to reason with her but by the look on her face it hadn’t made anything any better.

“So you were judging me on something I am destined to do, not have done? Well that was smart of you.” She spat out sarcastically.

“Look I’m sorry, I should have told you but we really have to deal with some other things first like the current invasion of the kingdom being conducted by seven unkillable knights and a sorceress that also happens to be your sister.” Merlin was sweating, he was so nervous; he couldn’t believe the option he was left with. Killing her? He couldn’t, could he?

“So how do we stop her?” Morgana asked as she peered over to see Arthur slowly losing consciousness.

“I need to kill you because she is using you as the vessel.” Merlin blurted it out.

SMACK!

“Hey, what the hell was that for?” Merlin was getting very sick of the Pendragons hitting him all the time.

“You bring this up now!” Morgana shouted in his face. He probably should’ve mentioned it sooner he internally berated himself.

In that moment, Morgause stormed in with her knights. Now seeing them so close together he could see the family resemblance and they weirdly had the same hairstyle ideas, it was like someone wanted this to be obvious.

“The castle is ours Morgana.” She threw Merlin across the hall with ease.

“No Morgause I don’t want this.” Morgana screamed at her. Merlin felt a wave of magic come off her and by Morgause’s surprised face, so did she.

“But you agreed.” Merlin was confused now. What had she agreed to?

“I didn’t mean take over the kingdom, just to get rid of Uther so we could live peacefully.” She wanted Uther dead? While that made sense it was also rather impulsive and slightly naive which he should’ve expected from Morgana of all people.

“Someone would have to step up. Who better than us, two magic users? You would have the people’s allegiance and those who opposed us would be defeated without need of men and their armies.” Merlin was starting to see that Morgause was a little bit too much like Nimueh and he didn’t like how he had to deal with her either.

“Arthur knows about me. He accepts me, he will accept others to. Please give him a chance?” Morgana pleaded but Merlin could see it wasn’t going to work.

“And when will he be King? In five years? In ten? Maybe even fifteen? No I will not allow our kind to suffer this way. If you’re not with us you’re against us.” Morgause fired a spell at Morgana but Merlin was quick to react and block with his own magic before pushing Morgause back into a pillar knocking her out.

“Give me the vial Merlin.” Morgana ordered him. He held it out to her and she quickly took it and unscrewed the bottle.

“You don’t have to do this Morgana. We can make her lift the spell, she’s your sister. Won’t she listen?” Merlin knew she wouldn’t but he couldn’t just let her drink it without saying something.

“See you on the other side Merlin.” Before he could protest further she downed the contents of the bottle and he watched, tears trailing down his face as she collapsed and began to grab at her throat.

“What did you do servant?” Morgause demanded of him.

“She did it. She saved the city, but if you want her to live then you will have to lift the spell.” Morgause seemed to think on it for a moment before she spoke a spell and the knights were destroyed. Merlin caught Arthur stir from his sleep.

“The poison is Hemlock, save her.” Without a word she disappeared along with Morgause. He had failed her again.

The following days the kingdom was slowly told the story of how the Kingdom was attacked and how the Lady Morgana was stolen in an act of cowardice after Prince Arthur and his manservant single handedly defeated her although many didn’t believe the second part. All he knew was that he wouldn’t rest until he found her and Arthur was of the same mind set as was Gwen after he told her everything to.

The forge was burning and Merlin was ready to make his own destiny.

 

 

 

 


End file.
